


Our Differences Tear Us Apart Again

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Gen, Hair, Oneshot, Sibling Rivalry, muggle bashing, the black sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: Andromeda doesn't want to look like her sister anymore.But she doesn't want to forget either.That's what makes the final decision so hard.





	Our Differences Tear Us Apart Again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Haircut

Andromeda laughed, her voice high and bright as Bella took another piece of hair, twirling it around the hot iron once more as she had done all the others.  
"Do me! Do me!" She squealed as Bella dropped a another strand of curled hair. 

"Sit down". Bellatrix motioned to the pillows at the foot of the bed. 

Andy squeaked as Bella laughed, winding them around the long black hair of her little sister.

"Do you want to look like me then Andy?" Bella quirked her eyebrow but the telltale smirk reached her eyes.  
"Of course!" Andromeda burrowed into a frown. 

"But I thought you wanted to be different?"

***

"I am different." Andromeda whispers into the mirror. Raising her head in defiance, she looks at her betraying reflection, eyes alight with fire, the mirth almost burned out of them. Tear tracks run their course as Andromeda remembers fiercely. 

Taking a breath she plunges back into the madness. 

***  


Bella screamed, the same wild hair framing her face. The rain lashing down harder than it had when they'd started arguing. "I thought you said you were different!"

"I am! I didn't take after Daddy and run into the Dark Lord's arms at the first sign of trouble!" 

"No. You ran off with a filthy Muggle instead!"

"I love him." Andromeda said quietly. "I wish you could say the same about Lestrange". 

Suddenly Bellatrix's high strung face softened. "I do love Rudy. I wish you liked him as much as I do. But you're different Andy", The pet name stung.

"You're a traitor."

***

Squaring her shoulders, she whispers. "I am different -"

Andromeda wipes the tears brimming in her eyes again and raises the scissors decisively, just above her collarbone. 

"I defied Voldemort. I can defy you."

And with that, she cuts the offending strands.


End file.
